Recently, as the demand for energy is increased, researches and studies on solar cells to convert solar energy into electrical energy have been actively carried out.
The solar cells may be classified into silicon-based solar cells, non-silicon-based solar cells, and dye-sensitized solar cells. Among them, the non-silicon-based solar cells may have the form of a thin film to reduce the loss of material while widening the use range of the solar cells. In addition, a light absorbing layer used in the silicon-based solar cells is less degraded by a light to represent a long life span.
In order to realize flexible solar cells, the technology to employ a support substrate made of metallic material has been applied.